nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Daniel Smith/What Is To Come? Next Nazi Zombie Map: Amusement Park
Welcome, fans, to another of my blog posts about the next Nazi Zombies map. Before I begin, I must thank Fizzywizzy for letting me use his Amusement Park idea and Sniperteam82308 for the zombie outfit idea. Thanks, Fizzywizzy and Sniperteam82308! Also, most of this information is a reference to the film "ZombieLand". Without further delay, I present you with another of my exciting blog posts. Enjoy! Map The map is simply called "Amusement Park". It takes place in London, England in 2012. It is the stereotypical amusement park. 'Backstory' No backstory. Need one. Make sure the characters are Captain John Price, Sergeant "Soap" MacTavish, Simon "Ghost" Riley, and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson. 'British Civilian Zombies' Due to the map being in England, the zombies are British Zombies. The zombies wear Hawaii'n shirts, t-shirts, jeans, and shorts. The adult zombies wear this, but children zombies wear swim suits and crawl around on all fours, and when killed, emit Nova 6 gas (thus, they replace Gas Zombies). Janitor zombies wear a blue jump suit and carry a broom/mop. 'Zombie Boss' The Zombie Boss in this map is the Amusement Park's Clown. The Clown will do three of the following things: #Steal a player's gun #Steal a player's Perk #Turn off the power Weapons Because this map takes place in 2012, the weapons are modern weapons from Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2. Here is list organized by class. 'Pistols' *USP .45 (starting weapon) *M9 (Mystery Box) *Desert Eagle (Mystery Box) 'Submachine Guns/Machine Pistols' *PP2000 (Mystery Box) *TMP (Mystery Box) *Vector (Mystery Box) *P90 (Mystery Box) *MP5K (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Red Dot Sight for an extra 100 points) *Mini-Uzi (off wall - double tapping the action will add Red Dot Sight for an extra 100 points) 'Assault Rifles' *M4A1 (Mystery Box) *Famas (Mystery Box) *SCAR-H (Mystery Box) *TAR-21 (Mystery Box) *FAL (Mystery Box) *ACR (Mystery Box) *F2000 (Mystery Box) *AK-47 (Mystery Box) *AUG (Mystery Box) *Galil (Mystery Box) *G36C (Mystery Box) *HK417 (Mystery Box) *M14 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Extended Mags for an extra 200 points) *M16 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Full Auto Upgrade for an extra 400 points) *AK-74u (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Extended Mags for an extra 100 points) 'Sniper Rifles' *R700 (Mystery Box) *Dragunov (Mystery Box) 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD (Mystery Box) *M240 (Mystery Box) 'Shotguns' *SPAS-12 (Mystery Box) *AA-12 (Mystery Box) *Striker (Mystery Box) *M1014 (Mystery Box) *Model 1887 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Slugs for an extra 200 points) 'Launchers' *RPG (Mystery Box) *AT4 (Mystery Box) 'Specials' *Crossbow (Mystery Box) *Karambit Knife (off wall) 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (Mystery Box *with or without dual wield*) *Thundergun (Mystery Box) *Monkey Bomb (Mystery Box) *CottonCandyLauncher (Mystery Box) Notes: 'All of these weapons are modern weapons. A new Wonder Weapon called the CottonCandyLauncher can be obtained from the Mystery Box. The CottonCandyLauncher launches wadds of cotton candy. This cotton candy then sticks to the zombies and the zombies must tear through it (this takes about 4 seconds). This acts similar to the Monkey Bomb and can save the player from being overrun with hordes of zombies. If you would like to see the Pack-a-Punched names of these weapons and more, visit Chuckleluck's blog post. Utilities The Mystery Box, Pack-a-Punch Machine, and Rocking Boat are the utilities in the map. The Mystery Box and Pack-a-Punch Machine look the same as before. The Rocking Boat is a new Trap. The Rocking Boat can be activated for 1000 points and swings back a forth sideways. When it hits the zombies they are forcefully launched from the map. This trap replaces the Flogger. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups Nuke, Max Ammo, Insta-Kill, Fire Sale, Carpenter, Double Points, and Death Machine are the Power-Ups in the map. Each one has the same effect on the zombies/players as before. Two new Power-Ups called Berseker and Triple Points make their appearance in the map. Bersker allows to player who collected it to have unlimited points, health, and ammo for 30 seconds. Triple Points simply triples the amount of points earned for each kill. 'Perks' Juggernog, Speed Cola, PhD Flopper, Stamin-Up, Double Tap Root Beer, and Quick Revive all reappear in this map. Each one costs the same and has the same effect on the player. However, two new Perks called Hardline and Attach-A-Match make their debut in this map. Hardline is an obvious reference to the Perk in multiplayer called "Hardline". Hardline is an emergency Perk; when bought for 5000 points, the player will notice in their ammo section that they have ten Care Packages in their inventory. The Care Packages can be called in whenever the player needs to by using a smoke canister. The Care Package then seems to fall from the sky (Samantha Maxis drops it) and a player can collect it. The following can be obtained from the Care Package: *Max Ammo *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Carpenter *Double Points *Death Machine *Attack Helicopter *5000 points Attach-A-Match allows the player to add one of the following attachments to one of their guns: *Dual Wield (50 points *Pistols and Machine Pistols only*) *Red Dot Sight (100 points) *Reflex Sight (100 points) *ACOG Scope (100 points) *Sniper Scope (200 points) *Thermal Scope (200 points) *Extended Mag (300 points) *Dual Mag (300 points) *Bayonet (400 points *Flamethrower (400 points) *M203 Grenade Launcher (500 points) Attach-A-Match's costs varies depending on the attachment. ﻿ Possible Gameplay/Rooms 'Parking Lot/Starting Room' The Parking Lot is the starting area. The Parking Lot is right outside the Amusement Park. This area is medium sized. There are gates and construction cones that prevent the players from leaving. Zombies can also climb over this fence where ever. The M14 and Model 1887 can be bought here. To exit this room, the player must open the gate by the box office for 1000 points. 'Entrance' After the player opened the gate, they find theirself in the main Entrance of the map. This area is semi-large, and contains Quick Revive, an MP5K, and Mini-Uzi. There are three tents on the left side of the area, one of them contains the the first Mystery Box spawn place. There are a total of 5 windows here. There is one exit to the right of the player that costs 1000 points to open. 'Fast Food Court' This area is the Fast Food Court of the map. It contains a McDonalds, Burger King, and a Wendys. This area is rectangular in shape, and has a flower planter in the middle. There are two windows in each fast foor restuarant that zombies come from. This area contains Stamin-Up. There is an exit behind the McDonalds resteraunt that costs 1000 points to open that leads deeper into the Amusement Park. 'Rides' This is the second largest area of the map. It contains the Rocking Boat trap, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, several amusement park rides, and the AK-74u. The Rides act like barriers that the player and zombies must run around. There are 7 places zombies spawn from. To leave this area the player must buy a door for 2000 points. 'Alley' The Alley is similar to the alley on Kino der Toten. It is square area with a dumpster and garbage bags. Hardline can be bought here. To exit the Alley, the player must sacrifice 500 points to open a gate. 'Swimming Pool' The Swimming Pool area is the largest in the map. After the player exits the Alley, they must walk around the Swimming Pool, because they Pool has an invisible barrier, and their are beach chairs that stop the player from straying too far from the Pool. The Pool water is red because it is filled with blood. Children zombies crawl out of the Pool. (Only children zombies come from the Pool.) Juggernog is found here. There is gate that needs to be opened to proceed. 'Showers' When the player enters the showers, they will notice that the lockers are smeared with number and letters and coordinates (further adding to the Nazi Zombies storyline). There are cracks in the wall that zombies come from. It is advised to leave this area as soon as possible. The M16 can be bought from the wall. 'Power Room' The Power Room is the next section. It is a shed that costs 2500 points to open from the Showers. The power switch is located here. To exit the shed the player must open a gate within the shed for 1000 points. This gate leads to the Mini Golf Course. 'Mini Golf Course' The Mini Golf Course is the last area that can be opened. This is the biggest part of the map and has a lot of running space. PhD Flopper and Attach-A-Match are available for purchase here. The Pack-a-Punch Machine can be used here; it is part of the last hole of the course. Zombies climb over a wooden fence that surrounds the Golf Course. '''Notes: '''Once the power is turned on, Perks are bought, and weapons are upgraded, the player fights limitless waves of British zombies!﻿ ﻿ Category:Blog posts